Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 June 2016
00:10:13 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:21 its fine, me and terry got it 00:10:27 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:34 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:40 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:40 Would be nice of someone could host it from 12am to 10am 00:10:43 HOST of the time 00:10:47 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:49 heh heh heh 00:10:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:04 That pun was terrible 00:11:08 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:17 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:23 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:26 lol 00:11:30 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:43 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:49 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:58 Check pm. @ BGC 00:12:05 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:05 *applause* 00:12:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:22 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:49 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:57 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:06 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:16 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:25 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:31 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:34 Oh 00:13:34 Not me 00:13:38 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:51 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:58 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:59 @ Jay 00:14:06 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:11 it is 00:14:15 @valk 00:14:17 About rewatching Zootopia in theaters :3 00:14:17 IT IS???? 00:14:21 Wait 00:14:23 It is? 00:14:31 Ohh, did you respond? @ BGC 00:14:37 "This title will be released on June 7, 2016. Pre-order now.' 00:14:38 it says June 7th on Google lol 00:14:41 nope 00:14:41 yeh 00:14:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:52 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:59 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:30 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:49 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:55 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:58 BACK 00:16:03 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:11 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:18 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:24 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:31 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:33 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 00:16:38 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:41 (soos) 00:16:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:53 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:11 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:26 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:27 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 00:17:33 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:33 Look...I'm just ticked with you! @ Jay 00:17:39 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:46 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:52 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:54 OOOOOOH 00:17:59 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:06 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:21 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:27 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:29 Okay. I'm just goona leave you for now. Guess I've gone too far. I'm sorry 00:18:34 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:40 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:46 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:53 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:00 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:07 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:16 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:24 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:30 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:37 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:43 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:50 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:52 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:19:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:04 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:07 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:20:08 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:20:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:21 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:44 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:51 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:57 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:04 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:12 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:28 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:41 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:47 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:50 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 2016 06 02